Loki: Gott des Unheils, Frostriese und Papa?
by IamSherlockian
Summary: AU - Loki lebt seit Monaten auf Midgard. Nichts konnte ihn in der Welt der Asen halten, nachdem seine Ziehmutter im Kampf um Asgard starb und ihm der Thron verwehrt wurde. Menschen sind ihm noch immer suspekt, mit Kindern kann er überhaupt nichts anfangen. Zumindest bis ihm ein Baby in die Hände fällt, welches er nicht mehr so schnell loswird wie er es sich erhofft hat...


Er lebte bereits seit vielen Monaten auf Midgard, da es nichts mehr gab, was ihn in der Welt der Asen hielt. Es war ungewöhnlich, lebhaft und laut – aber vor allem eines: Anstrengend. Menschen waren nun mal äußerst kompliziert. Man musste genau darauf achten was man sagte, da sie vieles missverstanden und einen für einen Narren hielten. Doppeldeutigkeit, so hatte man es ihm erklären wollen. Er jedoch konnte nichts damit anfangen – er meinte was er sagte, da gab es doch nichts zu missverstehen.  
Schlimmer als diese Erwachsenen waren die ganz kleinen, ihre Babys. So laut und quirlig. Mehr als noch schlechtere Laune und Kopfschmerzen hinterließen sie bei ihm nicht, weshalb er auch nicht verstehen konnte, warum die Menschen um sie herum mit einer um drei Oktaven höheren Stimme und Schwachsinn auf sie einredeten und einfach nur lächerlich mit ihnen interagierten. Kinder allgemein standen für ihn am untersten Ende der Nahrungskette und waren seiner Meinung nach der Inbegriff eines unerfüllten und anstrengenden Lebens. Zumindest dachte er das _noch_…

* * *

_Kapitel eins_

Der Sonntag war einer der angenehmsten Tage in der Woche. Die meisten Geschäfte waren geschlossen und man begegnete kaum einem Menschen, wenn man draußen war – es war also ein perfekter Tag für ihn, um das Haus zu verlassen. Der Wind wehte ihm leicht durch das schulterlange Haar und er atmete durch. Das Wetter Englands war sehr angenehm, vor allem im Herbst. Nachdenklich schob er sich die Hände in die Manteltaschen. Ja genau_. Manteltaschen_! Der asgardische Gott des Unheils und Frostriese Jötunheims _Loki _trug einen Mantel. An sich hatte er sich mittlerweile an die Kleidung gewöhnt, die man auf Midgard trug – immerhin lebte er ja hier. Sie war angenehmer als angenommen, jedoch kam sie an den Standard Asgards nicht im Geringsten ran. Aber sie war auch das, was er hier brauchte: sie war unauffällig. Okay, na gut. Sie war unauffällig für _seine _Standards. Sein Geschmack lief nun mal hauptsächlich auf etwas teurere schwarze Anzüge mit weißem oder auch gerne dunkelgrünem Hemd hinaus. Und so kam es, dass er unter seinem Mantel ein weißes Hemd, einen dunkelgrünen Schal und eine schwarze Anzughose trug.

Seufzend überquerte er die Straße und bog in die kleine Gasse, in welcher er letztlich ein kleines und altes Fachwerkhaus betrat. Dieses Geschäft war zu einem seiner Lieblingsorte geworden. Es war zwar klein, in der Woche jedoch stetig besucht. Das Ambiente war hauptsächlich aus dunklem Holz, welches glänzend lackiert war. Die Sitzgelegenheiten waren für höchstens drei Personen pro Tisch angelegt und sahen äußert einladend aus, die Sitzflächen und Rückenlehnen mit Polster bezogen und die Tische groß genug, um mindestens sechs Teller unterzubringen. Der Boden war aus dunklem Parkett, welcher Teils mit großen Teppichen abgedeckt war. Zwei Wände waren rot gestrichen, die anderen beiden dunkelgrün. Rechts vom Eingang loderte das Feuer eines alten Kamins und spendete eine angenehme Wärme.

Die ältere Dame hinter dem teuer aussehenden Tresen lächelte, als das Läuten der kleinen Türglocke erklang und er den Raum betrat. Loki kannte die Frau von seinen anderen Besuchen, sie war höflich und nicht so anstrengend wie die meisten anderen Menschen, eine sehr angenehme Gesellin also. Oft kehrte er um dieselbe Uhrzeit bei ihr ein, denn einem guten Tee konnte manchmal selbst ein nordischer Gott nicht widerstehen. „Mr. Williams, freut mich Sie wiederzusehen." Ihr Lächeln war aufrichtig und warm und Loki konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zurückzulächeln. Ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, stellte sie eine Tasse auf den Tresen und goss das gekochte Wasser hinein, nachdem sie die Kräutermischung im Teesieb hineingelegt hatte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie das Übliche nehmen." Loki nickte. Mindestens dreimal in der Woche kam er her, um den feinen Earl Grey zu genießen, welchen es nicht besser zu trinken gab – nirgends.

Als der Tee fertig war, nahm die alte Frau das Sieb hinaus und schob den Tee ihrem Gegenüber zu. Ehrlich gesagt war sie nicht wirklich alt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie am Anfang ihrer Blütezeit, jedoch war sie keine Göttin und deshalb dem Alter ausgeliefert. Loki schätzte sie auf mindestens 70 Jahre und es war, wie erwähnt, sehr jung für ihn. Während er den ersten Schluck nahm musterte er die Frau. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie das Alter an den Menschen Veränderungen vornahm, ihn jedoch davon verschonte. „Wie war Ihr Nachmittag, Mr. Williams? Ich habe gehört es soll langsam wieder kälter werden." Auch wenn Loki normalerweise Smalltalk hasste, mit ihr hatte es ein paar amüsante und interessante Unterhaltungen gegeben. „Ich finde es sehr angenehm, der Wind ist jedoch etwas kühler geworden. Sie sollten sich warm anziehen, wenn Sie nach Hause gehen, Mrs. Hastings." Ihre Namen hatten sie bereits beim ersten Treffen ausgetauscht. Natürlich hatte er sich einen irdischen Namen einfallen lassen, einen Ausweis der dies bezeugte befand sich direkt in seiner Manteltasche. _Thomas Williams _sollte ihn also auf Midgard begleiten.

Es vergingen circa 40 Minuten, in denen er zwei Tees genoss und sich ein wenig mit Mrs. Hastings unterhielt. Nach bezahlter Rechnung und dem Austausch des „Auf Wiedersehens", begab er sich wieder zurück in die Gasse. Gerade, als er sich zur Straße wenden wollte, vernahm er ein Geräusch aus ein paar Metern Entfernung. Es war nicht laut, jedoch konnte er es genau vernehmen. Doch von wo es tatsächlich kam konnte er nicht erkennen. Langsam begab er sich in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vermutete und blickte sich um. Es war nichts zu sehen, außer einem großen Müllcontainer, der etwas weiter in einer Ecke stand. Loki vermutete, dass das Geräusch vermutlich aus genau diesem kam und es wahrscheinlich nur eine Katze war. Doch das Geräusch war viel zu leise für eine Katze, die sich in einem geschlossenen Müllcontainer befand. Seufzend atmete er aus und begab sich zu besagtem Behälter. Als er diesen öffnete, hielt er für einen Moment inne. Vor ihm im Container lag ein in Laken gewickeltes Baby.

Die blauen Augen des Babys trafen die seinen und es strampelte während es sabbernd zu ihm nach oben schaute. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und er hob eine Braue. „Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, was man an diesen Wesen so faszinierend findet." Sagte er leise zu sich selbst, während er sein _Fundstück_ beobachtete. „Deine Eltern haben es anscheinend genauso wenig verstanden, huh?" Das leise Quietschen und schmatzen waren zwar keine Antwort, jedoch ging er nicht weiter darauf ein. „Wie kann ich erwarten, dass so etwas Unterentwickeltes wie _du _mir antwortet." Wieder einmal seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er den Container wieder schließen und sich aus der Gasse begeben. Es war nicht seine Angelegenheit, er konnte nichts dafür, dass die irdischen Eltern dieses Babys sich aus ihrer Verantwortung entzogen. Jedoch schaffte er es nicht. Irgendetwas tief in ihm ließ ihn innehalten und das kleine Wesen nochmals begutachten.

Er verfluchte sich innerlich immer wieder selbst. Wieso hatte er es nur aus dem Container genommen? Mit dem Baby im Arm, welches nun in seinen Schal und nicht mehr im Laken eingewickelt war, lief er durch die Straßen. Irgendwo musste er es abgeben. Er sah es nicht ein, die Aufsichtspflicht für dieses Kind zu tragen und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Krankenhaus oder einer Kirche. Oft genug hatte er gehört, dass dort des Öfteren Kinder abgegeben wurden und so sah nun sein Plan aus. Das Krankenhaus war zwei Städte entfernt, weshalb er sich wohl oder übel für die katholische Kirche der kleinen Stadt entschied. Vor den großen Toren dieser hielt der Gott des Unheils kurz inne. Langsam öffnete er eines der Tore, welches sich mit einem lauten Quietschen nach innen öffnete. Die Kerzen auf den Altären erloschen sofort, als er den ersten Schritt hineinwagte und der probende Chor hielt inne. Der Pfarrer drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um. „Unheil bringen Sie in dieses Gotteshaus. Niemals erloschen die Kerzen von selbst. Ein von Satan getriebener Mann!" Loki seufzte. Er seufzte tief. Diese Menschen machten es ihm immer schwerer sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Unheil zu bringen.." Erst als er sie ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte er das Paradoxe in seinen Worten, fuhr jedoch fort. „Dieses.. Kind.. habe ich gefunden und will es bei euch unterbringen." Der Pfarrer kam auf ihn zu und blickte ihn an. „Für Ihres Gleichen haben wir keine Verwendung. Unglück wird dieses Kind über unsere Kirche bringen, genauso wie Sie. Ich bitte Sie ein letztes Mal, verlassen Sie diesen heiligen Ort!" Loki tat wie befohlen und als er das Tor hinter sich schloss, fingen die Kerzen wieder Feuer.

Schnaubend verließ er den Kirchenplatz und sah zu dem Baby in seinem Arm. „Sie schicken mich, einen Gott, aus ihrer Kirche, weil ich vom Satan geschickt wurde? Die Menschen werden mir immer suspekter." Kurz blieb er stehen. „Und was jetzt? Soll ich dich etwa behalten..?" Das Baby blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an und gähnte. „Dir ist das also egal. Ich werde dich nur heute behalten! Morgen bringe ich dich ins Krankenhaus." Mit diesen Worten begab er sich in Richtung seines Hauses.

* * *

**Hallihallo, das ist das erste Kapitel zu einer Fanfiction, die mir spontan in den Schädel gekommen ist. Ich hoffe ist soweit okay und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen, um zu erfahren, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! c:  
**


End file.
